masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Helping Havarl's Scientists
After making initial contact with the angara, you must now gain their trust in order to meet the Moshae and access the vault on Aya. Either Voeld or Havarl would be likely places to start. Alternatively, if Meet the Resistance is completed first: You have earned the angara's trust on Voeld, but more can be done to establish a relationship on Havarl. Acquisition This mission is acquired after initiating official first contact with the angara on Aya. *This mission is a Heleus Assignment if Meet the Resistance is completed before this mission. *This mission is a Priority Op if Meet the Resistance is completed after this mission. Walkthrough Travel to Havarl Go to Havarl on the Galaxy Map. Make contact with the scientists at Pelaav Move straight ahead across the broken bridge to Pelaav Research Station. Inside the main building, talk to Kiiran Dals. She reveals that the research team is currently caught in what seems to be a Remnant stasis field, alive but unresponsive, and directs you to a Remnant monolith. Next to Kiiran, there is an Ionic Cleaning Chamber that can be scanned for +10 . Before Ryder leaves, Ryder can talk to Raashel Vier nearby to obtain Forgotten Stars. There is also a lootable mineral cache in the small room with Luj Ansen. Help the researchers who are trapped at the monolith Head to the objective marker on the nearby monolith which is located to the south of the Central Wilds region. There are a few Remnant in the way. Dispose of them and head to the back of the building, where you will find three angaran researchers frozen as Kiiran Dals said. Before they can be released, you need to find two glyphs (Magnitude and Verdurous Glyphs): one on the side of the block to the right of the console, and the other on a pillar to the northwest of the console. Once you have the glyphs, solving the puzzle will lead to a short cutscene. The angaran researchers will return to the research station. For the puzzle solution, see here. Before leaving the monolith, there is an Adaptive Remnant Core Device on the console platform which can be scanned for +100 , and also there is an ingredient for Task: Better Crafting located in the hallway: coming from the entrance, it's relatively close and on the left side, under one of the giant mushrooms. Return to Kiiran Dals Back on Pelaav Research Station, you find the rescued scientists have made it back. One of them, Assistant Torvar, reports having seen turians on Havarl, and he suggests you look into the monoliths on Havarl to stop the planet's decline. Jaal Ama Darav wants you to contact Evfra de Tershaav from the Tempest, figuring that helping the research station would allow the Resistance leader to place more trust in you. Aftermath You can continue with A Trail of Hope by contacting Evfra via vidcomm on the Tempest. A Dying Planet is also automatically received. At the completion of this mission, a Research Center becomes available at Pelaav Research Station. Rewards Completed as a Heleus Assignment: *+270 XP *+29 AVP *+2% Havarl viability Completed as a Priority Op: *+540 XP *+29 AVP *+2% Voeld viability Puzzle Solution Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Havarl Category:Priority Ops Category:Tempest Category:Heleus Assignments